Legacy
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: An accident changed Danny Fenton's life and matters are made worse when he is forced to attend his parents' college reunion while struggling to control his newly acquired ghost powers. When Vlad Masters notices something odd about the son of the woman he loves, what will he do and how will it affect both of their futures? Ch. 4 posted
1. Accident

**Author's Note: **This is from a plot bunny of the same name that jeanette9a said I could do. It's going to replace _Lend Me Your Advice_ because it follows a similar premise to what that story is about. Also, because the accident occurs later than in the actual series, this will likely end up being an AU of the _Danny Phantom _series and most, if not all, episodes after _BR_ will either be AU or not occur. I suppose it just depends on where it takes me. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't known Danny Phantom, I never have, I never will and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters._

* * *

**Legacy**

* * *

**1.**

**Accident**

Danny Fenton's life has never exactly been normal.

His parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, were professional ghost hunters who enjoyed creating weapons to use on ghosts should they ever come into contact with one. Most of their weapons never worked but their greatest invention was what turned Danny's not-so-normal life completely upside down.

The ghost portal was an invention that his parents said would open a gateway between Earth and what they called the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately, like all their other inventions, it didn't work, which disappointed them greatly especially since they, or at least Danny's dad, wanted to brag about it during the college reunion the family would be attending in less than two weeks. Danny, being curious, invited his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley down into his parents' lab to take a look at the portal.

"Come on, don't you think it would be cool to check it out? I mean, who knows what could be on the other side of this portal?" Sam said. Both she and Tucker stood to the right of gazing at the yawning tunnel of technology gazing into it.

Danny also peered into the tunnel. "Well, I've always wanted to see what it looks like inside since Mom and Dad finished it," he said.

"Then go check it out," Sam said.

Danny looked over at his Goth best friend before looking back at the tunnel. Deciding to do that to avoid being called a chicken by his friend and to satisfy his own curiosity, he walked over to one of the lockers in the room and pulled out a jumpsuit. Thankfully, it wasn't a horrid orange like his dad's; it was white with black gloves and black boots though Danny found he could do without the image of his dad's face on the chest.

Pulling on the jumpsuit, he zipped it up and Sam walked over to join him. "Hold on," she said before she stretched out a hand and ripped the logo off it. "You can't go around with that on your chest." She tossed the logo to the ground.

Danny gazed at the yawning tunnel. "Well, here I go I guess," he said and slowly made his way into the tunnel. There were a lot of wires on the ground and it was difficult navigating his way around them to avoid tripping and, unfortunately, he was unable to avoid all of them.

Tripping over a loose upturned wire, Danny quickly stretched out a hand to stop his fall only for his hand to connect with a switch embedded on the wall. Then, his world went white with agony; he barely registered the scream that emerged from his lips as he felt the electricity and surge through his body.

He didn't know how he survived but, somehow, he found himself on the floor of his parents' lab with his friends kneeling at his side. For a long moment, he just lay there feeling his friend's, he couldn't tell which one it was, hand on his neck as if they were feeling for a pulse. Finally, he blinked open the eyes he didn't realize he had closed to find his friends gazing down at him with shock and worry in their eyes.

"What happened?" His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears and, as he slowly sat up, he raised a hand to his head only to stop when he noticed something odd. His hand was gloved but the color of the glove was reversed and there was an unusual white nimbus around it. He stared before he lifted his head to look at his friends.

"Guys, what happened?" he asked.

"Um, dude, I think you should see for yourself," Tucker said and, after helping Danny to his feet, guided him over to the mirror in the lab.

Danny stared at his reflection.

He was still dressed in the hazmat suit he had worn when he stepped into the lab but the colors were inverted. His hair was the color of freshly fallen snow and his eyes glowed neon green. He could also see that the white nimbus around his hand surrounded his entire body.

"W…What happened to…?" He broke off as a sudden wave of exhaustion went over him and he sank to the ground.

"Danny!" That was the last thing he heard before he drifted back into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, he was surprised to find himself in his bed and was even more surprised to find that not only was he dressed in his normal clothing but the white nimbus had vanished. Confused, he started to sit up only to be pushed down by a pale hand. Turning his head, he found Sam sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Sam, what happened?" Danny asked when the memories of everything that happened came back into his mind.

"You remember what happened, about you going into the portal and all that?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded, which proved to be a bad thing when his head started hurting. "Yeah, I remember," he said. "I don't understand."

"None of us do, dude," said Tucker who was sitting on Danny's computer chair with his PDA in his hand. "We've been trying to figure it out but, so far, we've come up with nothing. It's weird."

_Considering I was electrocuted and yet find myself alive, yeah, I'd say it's weird,_ Danny thought. "How am I alive?" He said though he wasn't expecting an answer because he was sure his friends didn't know.

"Well, we kinda have a theory," said Sam. "Considering you were electrocuted by a ghost portal and, since we stayed the night, we saw you sorta fell through your bed while you were unconscious."

"I what?!"

"Yeah, surprised us too," said Tucker. "Kinda supports the theory we came up with cause ghosts can go through solid objects."

"You mean, I'm a ghost?" Danny stared at his friend as if he had grown another head.

"That's what we thought, considering not only did you fall through your bed but you also went invisible," said Sam. "But ghosts don't have pulses and they can't breathe; at least, that's what your parents always say but you have a pulse and you're breathing. At least, you are now. You weren't when you woke up after the accident."

Danny stared at Sam. "Okay, this is getting weirder by the second." He rubbed his head as he sat up very slowly and rested his back against the headboard of his bed. "So what's your theory?"

"Based on what's happened and everything, we think you're half-ghost," Tucker said.

"I didn't think that was possible. At least, Mom and Dad never said it was and they're the ghost experts."

"It's the only thing that fits," said Sam before she grabbed Danny's arm when he, with a yelp, suddenly started sinking through his bed. Tucker grabbed his other arm and pulled him up as his body reappeared and, once he was not in danger of falling through the bed again, they let him go.

"I think it's kinda cool," said Tucker.

Danny was about to respond when his arm suddenly disappeared. He stared. "What do I do?" he said panicky as he stared at where his arm was only to have it reappear and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, first thing is control that," Tucker said before sighing and grabbing Danny's arm again when he started sinking again. "And that."

"Easier said than done," Danny muttered.

"Well, how'd you get your arm to reappear?" Sam asked.

"Um, I just thought about how it's supposed to be there," Danny said as Tucker released him.

"Maybe that's all you have to do. I still think it's cool," the techno-geek said. "Wonder what else you could do."

"I'm more worried about what my parents will think or do." Danny didn't know if he could tell his parents because of their hatred of ghosts and he was afraid that they would hate him if they discovered he was half-ghost, if his friend's theory was right though it seemed likely.

_But they're my parents, _he thought.

"Are you going to tell them?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," Danny said softly. "I don't know how they would react and I'm afraid of what they might do."

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's up to you, Danny," she said.

A knock sounded on the door and Sam retracted her hand as the door opened and Danny's mom Maddie poked her head into the room. "Danny, how are you feeling?" she asked making her way into the room with Danny's dad Jack just behind her.

"Um, I'm fine, feeling fine," Danny said nervously.

"Sam told us about the accident you had in the lab. You shouldn't have gotten so close to the portal, Danny, and you might not have been shocked when it turned on. You were lucky it wasn't worse," she said and Danny felt relieved. Sam hadn't told his parents everything that happened.

"But you still got it working. How'd you do it?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Um, I don't know?" It sounded more like a question than an answer but Jack, as usual, didn't notice as he grinned.

"I can't wait to tell everyone at the reunion that my son helped me get our ghost portal working," he said.

"Jack, should we even go to the reunion? I mean, after what happened to Danny?" Maddie said concerned.

"Ah, the reunion's not for another two weeks. I'm sure Danny'll be fine by then," Jack said.

Maddie didn't look convinced. "If Danny's better by then, then we'll go," she said before she turned to look at Danny and gently hugged him. "Just be careful from now on, sweetie."

"I will, Mom."

His parents left the room and Danny released a relieved sigh before looking at his arm, which had gone invisible during his talk with his parents but he had it hidden under the blankets so no one noticed, and trying to make it reappear. Eventually it did.

"If Mom and Dad are gonna force me to go to this reunion, if they think I'm better by then, then I should probably know how to control this," he said.

"We'll figure out something," said Tucker.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I know it was short but it was basically just the accident occurring later than usual. The next chapter is going to skip some time and will enter the events of an AU version of **_**Bitter Reunions**_**.**

**Darth: cool so all the episodes before **_**Bitter Reunions**_** didn't happen?**

**Blaze: they didn't happen before **_**BR**_** anyway; they may occur afterwards though.**

**Darth: oh cool**

**Blaze: this story may span the entire three seasons (with some episodes out of order) but I'm unsure yet**

**Danny: Hey! I'm flying! (Flies into plane)**

**Sam: you forgot to go intangible**

**Danny: (rubs head) yeah, I know**

**Blaze: (chuckles) so, basically, the AU events of **_**BR **_**have become the **_**Mystery Meat **_**(that is the first conflict, of sorts, since Danny got his powers) of this story**

**Darth: duh**

**Blaze: no need to be mean. I just wanted to point that out.**

**Darth: it's obvious**

**Blaze: maybe, maybe not. Please review and I will post chapter 2, which **_**WILL**_** be longer, as soon as I possibly can but possibly not until sometime next week.**


	2. Dinnertime Discovery

**Thank you to the 4 people who reviewed the first chapter of this story. I hope that you like this chapter and, once again, Vlad is like the hardest character to write so if I don't keep him in character then I'm **_**really **_**sorry. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**2.**

**Dinnertime Discovery**

_Two weeks later…_

Danny's parents ended up forcing him to stay in bed for a full week. He spent the time trying to control his powers though he still went intangible and invisible at random moments. During the time he tried to learn to control those powers, Tucker had suggested that he could be a superhero with his powers and still thought they were cool especially when he learned that he could fly.

By the time Danny was allowed out of his room, he had gotten some measure of control over his powers with the exception of flying. That he didn't learn how to do until the weekend after he was allowed out of bed and he was only able to float a few feet above the air for the first day.

However, matters were made worse when ghosts started showing up around Amity Park. That excited Danny's parents because they were able to use the many inventions they created for the purpose of hunting ghosts. Danny made a point of avoiding his parents during those times since the Fenton Finder seemed to always target him.

Danny hadn't given Tucker's suggestion a second thought until after the ghosts started showing up and he got into his first fight in the morning before school three days after he was allowed to leave his room.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST. BEWARE!" The ghost shouted tossing cardboard boxes at Danny, Sam, Tucker and everyone who just happened to be walking home from school that day. One week had passed since he was allowed out of bed and the attack had come out of nowhere.

Danny, Sam and Tucker dodged out of the way before crouching behind a dumpster as the box ghost continued hurling boxes at them.

"Tremble before me as I unleash my boxes of fury upon you," the box ghost shouted.

"Is this dude serious?" Tucker said with a frown.

"Serious or not, he's definitely drawing a lot of attention," Danny said peering around the dumpster at the box ghost and the pedestrians that the box ghost started targeting. "Where're mom and dad when you need them?"

"Hey, maybe you can stop him," Tucker suggested.

Danny stared at his dark-skinned techno-geek friend incredulously.

"What? He doesn't look that tough."

Crying came to Danny and he frowned before he peered around the dumpster in time to see a little girl crouched beside a mailbox staring fearfully at the box ghost; she seemed frozen in fear and couldn't move. _Where're her parents?_ He thought.

The box ghost kept tossing boxes every which way not seeming to care where those boxes went or who they hit. One of the boxes nearly hit the little girl and Danny winced as he saw the girl scrambled away to avoid getting hit.

"Okay, since I don't know where Mom and Dad are, I'm gonna help," he said glancing at his friends.

"Be careful," Sam said.

Danny focused on going ghost, he had come up with that in the past two weeks, and letting the twin rings of white energy pass over him transforming him into his ghost self. Floating in midair, he shot across the street and grabbed the little girl turning her intangible just as the box ghost's boxes would have crashed into her. As gently as possible, he pulled her away from the boxes before becoming tangible again.

"Go, run!" Danny told the girl.

"Thank you," the little girl said before she took off running while Danny floated in the air and turned to gaze at the box ghost flying to the side to avoid the boxes the box ghost hurled at him. His legs disappeared to form the spectral tail that had first showed up when he first learned he could fly and he shot toward the box ghost slamming a fist into his face. He didn't know why he decided to punch the ghost but it seemed to work.

The ghost was sent reeling backwards and he glared at Danny. "Beware, for not even you, ghost boy, can stop the all mighty box ghost and…" The ghost began but was sent flying into a building by another punch before he could finish speaking.

Scowling, the ghost began tossing boxes that floated in mid air at Danny who concentrated on turning intangible so that the boxes flew harmlessly through him. He then flew toward the box ghost and kicked him; he seemed to be acting on instinct since he didn't know how to fight. His mom may be a ninth degree black belt but Danny wasn't and hadn't thought about learning how to defend himself.

And yet he seemed to be holding his own against the ghost.

He wondered if it had something to do with the accident.

"Danny!" Sam called and Danny turned to find her tossing the Fenton Thermos, one of the inventions his parents created a few months earlier though no one knew if it would work or not, toward him. He swooped down and grabbed the thermos in midair.

"Try it," Sam said. "It's never been used against an actual ghost so it might work."

"You cannot contain me in your cylindrical container," the box ghost said when he spotted the thermos.

"I sure can," Danny said before pointing the thermos at the box ghost silently praying Sam was right and the thermos would work. Activating and opening the thermos, he was suddenly thrust backwards as a beam of blue light shot from the thermos to slam into the box ghost.

One the box ghost was inside the thermos Danny floated downward until he was out of sight behind the dumpster and turned to Sam and Tucker. "Wow, something my parents' made actually worked," he said turning the thermos around in his hand.

"That was a pretty neat fight," Tucker said as Danny, concentrating on reverting back to his human form, allowed the brilliant white rings to wash over him transforming him back.

"You could so be a superhero," the techno-geek added. "I mean, look how you fought that ghost and captured it."

Danny chuckled at his friend's excitement before he thought about his friend's words and looked at the thermos again. "Maybe you're right," he said. "I'll think about it."

And he did think about it, for the next several days leading up until the day before he and his family would be leaving Amity Park to attend his parents' college reunion in Wisconsin, something his sister Jazz still wasn't happy about. He thought about how he was able to defeat that ghost and capture him with the thermos and about how his powers helped him with that and decided that since he had these powers then he may as well use them to help protect the city from the invading ghosts.

"I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for," he said to Sam and Tucker as the three of them left Casper High and began walking home the day before he and his family would leave for Wisconsin.

"So you're going to do it? You're going to be a superhero?" Tucker said.

"I guess I could be called that," Danny said. "But it looks like I'm going into the family business though."

"So you still aren't going to tell your parents?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head. "Maybe someday," he said, "but right now, I'm worried about how they'll react 'cause they're ghost hunters."

"Hey, no matter what happens, we'll back you up, dude," Tucker said.

"Yeah, we've got your back," Sam said.

Danny grinned. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Danny, after saying goodbye to his friends whom were heading back to their own homes and had wished him luck on the family road trip he'd be leaving on the next day, rode home on his motorized scooter. Glancing at the clock on the scooter, Danny was relieved to see that he still had some time before curfew; since he had decided to become a hero and help fight the ghosts who had invaded Amity Park, Sam had suggested they patrol the city at night to keep an eye out for any ghosts to fight and capture since nighttime was when they were less likely to be seen.

Luckily, they hadn't run into any ghosts at all.

"Huh, maybe they took tonight off," Danny murmured as he guided the scooter toward the townhome with the bright FentonWorks sign and the opcenter on the roof at the corner of the street.

He shivered and a cool blue mist escaped his lips, Danny had learned that the mist, the ghost sense, was his ghost-half's way of telling him that a ghost was nearby. He lifted his head in time to see three green-skinned ghost vultures flying through the air. Sighing, Danny muttered, "Or not. Going ghost!" He had taken to saying that whenever he transformed. It became like a catchphrase.

Once his scooter was out of sight, Danny reached into himself and transformed into his ghost half, whose name Sam had suggested be Danny Phantom. It was a bit obvious but that was what made it perfect; it was so obvious that no one would think to make the connection. At least, that was Sam's reasoning and it made sense.

Flying into the air, Danny flew over to join the vultures that were flying in and out of houses at random. "Hey, you guys look a little lost," he said. "Mind staying that way?"

The vultures looked startled by his sudden appearance before the lead one quickly regained his composure. "Mind your own business, fancy-pants ghost boy," he said before he and his companions swooped down to land in a bus and Danny, with a sigh, followed them.

"Ve've been flying around this city for hours and still haven't found him," another ghost vulture said. "Ask for directions.

"I know vhere I'm going," the other ghost said.

"No you don't, ask him," the third vulture said gesturing a wing toward Danny.

"Ask me what?" Danny asked confused.

The three vultures flew away without giving him and an answer and, a bit irritated, he followed them. The lead vulture, with an exasperated sight, turned around and flew toward Danny. "Ve are on a search and destroy mission. Can you help us find and peck to death this guy here?" He held out a torn picture and Danny, with a frown, took the picture before his eyes widened when he recognized the orange jump-suited, black-haired younger version of his father.

"Dad!"

"Ah ha, I told you he knew him," the second ghost vulture said.

Danny punched the first ghost sending him careening away.

"Get him, boys," the lead vulture said once he got his bearings back and they shot toward Danny who, wishing he hadn't left the Fenton Thermos back in his home, dodged the first attack. _Oh well, I guess I can try to scare 'em off,_ he thought before he grinned when he noticed the vultures were circling him.

"Give it your best shot. I'm a wiz at dodge ball," he called before dropping a few feet in the air as two vultures flew forward slamming into each other

"Okay, it's more like dodge beak but who cares," he added before he flew away and landed a kick against the side of the third vulture sending it flying into the second one.

"You're going to make me late, guys," he called to the ghost vultures as he dodged their attack again. "And I'm usually good at being home on time."

_I sure hope I'm not going to be cutting it this close to curfew during these patrols every time I do them,_ he thought. He, Sam and Tucker were still undecided on whether they would do them every day or not.

The vultures didn't answer as they flew at Danny again but Danny dodged and went invisible, that was one of his powers that he had pretty good control over though it still happened at random sometimes. He then flew forward and popped up behind of the third vulture. "You know that old saying a bird in the hand," he said grabbing the bird's legs before he swung him around and sent him flying into his two companions.

"Well, neither do I. And don't go messing up any windshields on your outta town," he called as the vultures, obviously having had enough, flew away. He caught the picture they dropped of his dad and looked at it wondering why those ghost vultures were after him.

He sighed before flying downward and landing. Once he was sure no one was watching he transformed back feeling tired before he leapt onto his scooter.

_Well, hopefully mom and dad won't be too mad,_ he thought as he, after parking his scooter, made his way to the doors. It was a few minutes after ten but Danny figured it could have been worse. He pushed open the door before stepping into the living room only a little surprised to find his parents standing there.

"You're late," Jack said.

Danny sighed. "Sorry, I lost track of time," he said. It wasn't that much of a lie.

Maddie moved forward before stretching out a hand and placing it on Danny's forehead. "How do you feel?" she asked. She had been asking that every time Danny came home since the accident.

"I'm fine," Danny said and his mom removed her hand from his forehead. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to get the thermometer. He had learned during the week he was confined to his room that his temperature was lower than was normal and he didn't want his parents to discover that.

Maddie pressed her lips together clearly not believing him but she said nothing about it. Instead she said, "Do you feel up to going to the college reunion tomorrow, Danny? If not then we can call Vlad and tell him that we can't make it."

"I'm fine," Danny insisted. He was fine even if he was a bit tired after his fight with those vulture ghosts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. Go get some sleep, Danny. We're leaving for Wisconsin tomorrow and we'll let you off with a warning this time. Just try to keep track of time next time sweetie," she said.

"I will, Mom. Goodnight," Danny said to his parents before he made his way up the stairs and headed toward his room.

The following day, Danny, Jazz and their parents finished packing and loaded up the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, alternately called the RV, and headed out toward Wisconsin. Danny spent most of the time gazing out the window he was sitting by while Jazz sat there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Why do I have to get dragged all the way to Wisconsin for some lame college reunion?" she muttered.

"It could be worse," Danny said before he bit his lip to keep from uttering a sound when his arm vanished. He concentrated, trying to get it to come back and breathed a sigh of relief when it reappeared. Thankfully, Jazz hadn't been looking at him and so didn't notice anything was wrong.

_I thought I had control of that,_ Danny thought before he sighed and returned his gaze to the window. _This is going to be a long trip._

During the few hour drive to Wisconsin, portions of Danny's body went invisible three times and he nearly sank through his seat twice. It wasn't as bad as it was during the first couple of days after the accident though and thankfully no one had noticed. It was still a strange and somewhat frightening experience especially since he thought he had control over it though it was beginning to look like he didn't.

That made it scarier.

The Fenton RV parked in the truck stop the night after they left Amity Park. Everyone, after stretching their legs, eating dinner and using the bathroom, got ready for bed. "Get some rest, everybody!" Jack said. "I want the entire Fenton clan bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow."

Jazz looked at her parents with surprise in her eyes. "Wait, wait, wait. Masters? As in, Vlad Masters? Who was named Affluence Magazine's "Billionaire of the Year"?"

Jack grinned. "That's the guy. In college, he was my best friend." He pulled out a picture before showing it to the family. It was of a college-age him smiling and standing next to a dark-haired, midnight-blue eyed young man who was also smiling. Behind them were other students.

"We were very popular guys. Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together. Until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad's eyes—"

He sighed and said, "We had built a miniature ghost portal but when we turned it on, it exploded right in Vlad's face. He was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne. It devastated him and killed is social life. We haven't spoken since that day. But the good news is I think after all these years, he's finally forgiven me."

Danny, resting his head on his pillow, thought about the ghost vultures, their mission and the picture of his dad that they had with them. Based on that, Danny wasn't as certain as his dad was that Vlad Masters had forgiven him for what happened.

* * *

The RV pulled to a stop in front of the large medieval-style castle that was constructed with turrets, towers and flags all painted in white, green and gold. Vlad Masters stood on the steps outside his home watching as the doors of the vehicle that carried the Fentons opened. The first to step out was Jack Fenton, the buffoon in an orange jumpsuit and Vlad had to fight to keep the scowl off his face. Behind Jack, however, came the beautiful Maddie, the only woman Vlad has ever loved, and his irritation vanished.

After the older Fentons came the younger ones. Vlad remembered Maddie giving him their names when she last spoke to him soon after they finished their ghost portal two weeks earlier and told him that they could attend the reunion. The older one was Jasmine while the younger was Daniel though Daniel looked nervous.

Vlad wondered at that but decided against thinking about it at the moment as he stepped forward to greet the family. "Jack," he said monotonously before he adopted a small smile and added, "And Maddie! You've never looked lovelier, my dear. Please, please, come in."

He ushered Maddie, Daniel and Jasmine inside purposely leaving Jack outside.

"Vladdie, my man. It's good to see—" Jack's words were cut short when Vlad slammed the door in his face with his foot and strode after Maddie and her children ignoring Jack's muffled calls of "Hello? Hellooo?"

Vlad joined the group as they entered the main entrance hallway, which was organized to resemble a museum showroom for the memorabilia he had obtained for the Green Bay Packers. Jasmine was looking around with a slight frown on her face.

"What's with all the green and gold? You're a billionaire! Surely you could afford an interior designer."

Daniel smiled a little. "Jazz, hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads; he's a Packers fanatic."

Vlad smiled a little at the boy. "Oh "fanatic" is such a negative word. But, yes."

"Hello?" Jack's voice sounded again but Vlad ignored it.

"I don't understand. You have billions of dollars. Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" Jazz asked.

Vlad, eyes flashing with irritation as he thought about his constant attempts to buy the team that all failed, said, "Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me." He quickly regained his composure before looking over at Maddie.

"One of two things my wealth has not as of yet," he managed a small chuckle, "been able to acquire."

Maddie smiled weakly at him.

"Is he hitting on mom?" Vlad's super ghost hearing allowed him to pick up Daniel's words.

"As long as he's got working toilets and mom says "no", who cares?" Jasmine replied.

Vlad was still examining the beautiful woman he fell in love with though it wasn't long before she shifted uncomfortably. "I'd—uh…better let Jack in," she said and walked over to the door.

Vlad's smile faltered a little until he heard Daniel's exclamation of "whoa, cool!" and he, deciding to humor the boy, strode over to join him as he examined the autographed football.

"Indeed," he said picking it up. "This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nietzsche himself. It's my prized possession."

At that moment, with a shouted "head's up, V-man," Jack barged in and tackled Vlad to the ground grabbing the football.

"Hah!" Jack shouted getting up and holding the ball in his hands. "I see you've still got the old moves."

Irritated by the oaf, Vlad got up and snatched the football back from Jack. "Give me that!" He then puts the football back where it belonged and glared at Jack as he said angrily, "I never _had_ any "old moves"! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!"

Everyone was silent, surprised by the sudden outburst and Vlad, realizing this, took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He normally didn't snap like that even when it came to the accident that cost him half his life that Jack caused. He couldn't afford to ruin the moment especially when this was his chance to get rid of Jack Fenton.

Once he was calm again, he said, "Yes…Well, it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly. And it never would've happened without you, Jack." The contempt in Vlad's voice was thinly veiled.

Maddie looked uncomfortable though. "Uh, yeah…maybe we should go?" It came out as a question.

Vlad didn't want that; all his plans would go down the drain if he let them leave. "No—No," he said, "you should stay with me! That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle, previously owned by the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King, just so I could—reconnect—with you, Jack. I insist you stay."

Jack frowned. "Well, I dunno. We do have a really cool RV."

"Let'sstayhere!" Jasmine faked sneezed.

"Smooth," Daniel said.

Vlad smiled as he knew just the way to get Jack to stay, it was really quite simple. "You know, Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls…"

"I'll get the bags!" Jack shouted and took off. Vlad watched him go with a sinister smile on his face.

Later, after Jack and the rest of the family had brought in their suitcases and took them to the rooms Vlad had provided for them, Vlad invited them to dinner. The reunion wasn't until the following evening and Vlad had much of the preparations for tomorrow completed including his plans for Jack Fenton.

He pushed those thoughts away as he walked toward the dining room where everyone was likely gathering. He passed by Daniel though and stopped when he noticed the boy looked nervous and kept glancing at his arm. Curious, he dropped back to the boy's side before asking, "Are you all right?"

Daniel jumped. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine Mr. Masters," he said hastily lifting his gaze from his arm though, when Vlad looked toward it, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Very well, Daniel. Come, let's join your family," Vlad said. When he finally got rid of Jack Fenton then he would be free to marry Maddie and he decided to be on good terms with her children. They were good children from what Vlad has seen since they arrived at the castle even if Daniel was a bit skittish.

Daniel nodded and started forward only, much to Vlad's surprise, to trip when his leg sank into the floor and he would have planted his face into the floor had Vlad not caught him. The sudden intangibility took Vlad by surprise and he couldn't help but whisper, "not you too," as he helped Daniel stand up after his leg reappeared.

Daniel looked at him confused but also terrified though Vlad wasn't sure if the terror was directed at him or at what just happened. He clearly didn't know what to say but he wasn't the only one. Vlad didn't even know if Daniel was like him, a halfa, or if he was a full ghost and his parents didn't know. Either way, he had ghost powers; that much was obvious.

Vlad decided that it, whatever caused Daniel to attain ghost powers, was Jack Fenton's fault.

He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We'll talk after dinner," he said deciding that he needed some time to figure out what he wanted to say to the boy and how to figure out if Daniel had suffered something similar to what Vlad went through.

_I will worry about that after dinner, _he thought as he guided the boy toward the dining room keeping his hand on the boy's shoulder just in case there was another unexpected intangibility accident.

* * *

Danny was afraid and confused. How could he not be? His dad's best friend just saw him almost fall when his leg went intangible and sank into the floor. _Will he tell mom and dad? And what did he mean by 'not you too'?_

"Danny, are you all right?" his mom asked as Danny sank into the seat beside her. Vlad sat at her other side at the head of the table.

"Fine, just fine, I'm fine," Danny said quickly. His words sounded lame even to himself but his mom didn't seem to notice as she stretched out a hand and touched Danny's forehead before frowning.

"You feel a little cold. I think we should take your temperature," she said.

"It's just a little chilly in here, that's all," Danny said hoping that excuse didn't sound lame but if it did, or if his mom didn't buy it, she didn't say anything about it.

Instead she said, "All right but I want you to get plenty of rest tonight. I suggest you go to bed early."

"I will."

"Is everything all right?" Vlad asked concerned though he knew something obviously was wrong as he had just seen Danny accidentally use his ghost powers. Danny was a little relieved that Vlad wasn't telling his parents about what happened though a little confused as he wondered why.

Maddie turned to look at her old college friend. "Everything's fine, Vlad," she assured him.

The cook came out and began serving the food. Danny turned his attention to it as his stomach was growling at him; he hadn't eaten much during the first week since the accident because, for some reason, his stomach wouldn't handle the food. It concerned his parents but, thankfully, he was able to eat regular food by the second week since the accident.

He ate slowly though sipping at the water. Unfortunately, his ghost powers chose that moment to act up again and his hand went intangible. The glass fell but it was a good thing it wasn't that far above the table; it didn't shatter but it did spill.

"Sorry," Danny said feeling himself flush with embarrassment as Maddie and Jack, who sat on Danny's other side, jumped a little. It was a good thing his parents hadn't been looking at him when it happened. When the cook came forward and handed him a few napkins, he thanked him and began doing his best to clean the mess.

"It's perfectly all right, my boy," Vlad said.

"He's been going through a clumsy stage," Maddie admitted.

Another surge of embarrassment surged through him and he looked down. He has been in a clumsy stage only because he still couldn't control his powers and that caused him to trip at random moments when his intangibility acted up. When he went back to school, he had been banned from the science lab because his intangibility tended to act up while he was handle beakers.

"I do believe all boys go through a clumsy stage at some point in their lives," said Vlad.

"Yeah, that's the truth," Jack said. "I know I did."

Danny went back to eating and, much to his relief, his hands remained tangible.

After dinner was over, Maddie instructed Danny to go rest and he, with a sigh because he was curious about the mansion and had hoped Vlad might be willing to show him around, nodded. There was also the fact that Vlad wanted to talk to him though he hoped that the billionaire had forgotten.

He made his way out of the dining room ahead of everyone and walked toward the staircase. He stopped and looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder to find Vlad standing at his side.

"I do believe we should continue our discussion from earlier," he said calmly.

_I really was hoping he'd forget,_ Danny thought. "Um, mom said I should get some rest," he said.

"This won't take long, Daniel," Vlad said in a tone that suggested Danny really didn't have a choice.

Sighing, he nodded before following Vlad as he led the way up the stairs.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 2**

**Darth: what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: revelations**

**Darth: oh okay cool**

**Freakshow: GET THIS CRAZY WITCH AWAY FROM ME!**

**Sam: how dare you call me crazy? (Pulls out bazooka and continues chasing Freakshow)**

**Danny: well, since Sam's taking care of Freakshow (cracks knuckles and glares at Dan) Time to shove you back into that thermos you keep escaping from**

**Dan: that thing can't contain me**

**Danny: oh I'll make it contain you (attacks Dan)**

**Vlad: well, at least it's not me**

**Clockwork: (pushes Vlad into the Far Frozen)**

**Frostbite: (freezes Vlad)**

**Blaze: (sighs) First off, someone please unfreeze Vlad by the next chapter.**

**Darth: (pulls out flamethrower) yay! I get to use this in this story too (heads to the Far Frozen)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 3 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	3. Of Revelations and Tours

**Thank you to the 10 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest and I hope that you like this chapter. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated. **

**3.**

**Of Revelations and Tours**

Danny fidgeted nervously as he sat in the chair within Vlad's study. He looked around at the bookshelves that lined the walls, at the desk he was sitting beside, at the window that allowed a good view of the driveway, at everything but the billionaire who was pacing in front of him. He couldn't help but be nervous; he didn't know what Vlad was going to say even though the billionaire _knew_.

"How long?"

Vlad's question broke through the silence and Danny finally turned to look at the billionaire who was still pacing and not looking at him. Danny knew what the billionaire was asking him but he found himself reluctant to answer. He looked down and remained silent.

Vlad sighed. "Daniel, I saw what happened. It's obvious you have abilities that no one else has. I just want to know how long it's been since you got them."

Danny fidgeted again before sighing. Vlad already knew so there was really no point in not answering the billionaire's question. "Two weeks," he said finally looking up in time to see the older man come to a sudden stop in his pacing.

"Two weeks?" he said turning surprised midnight-blue eyes to Danny.

The halfa nodded slowly.

"How did you get these powers?"

Danny paled and didn't answer. He could still remember the excruciating pain that he felt when he accidentally turned the ghost portal on while he was still inside it. It wasn't something he liked to remember. Two weeks wasn't enough time to get used to what happened.

Vlad turned to face him. "Perhaps that question is better left for later," he said.

Danny felt relieved. "Are you going to tell my parents, Mr. Masters?" he asked hoping that the billionaire wouldn't.

Vlad simply looked at him. "You haven't told them?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm…not sure how they'll react," he admitted.

"Understandable considering their profession," said Vlad. He was silent for a long moment simply observing Danny and he felt a little uncomfortable under the older man's piercing gaze.

Vlad started pacing again taking his eyes off the halfa as he did so. "Since it's been two weeks since you got these powers, I'm not surprised you don't have much control over them. It usually takes months or, sometimes, years," he said.

"How would you know, Mr. Masters?" Danny asked confused.

Vlad stopped walking. "Did your parents tell you about the accident that occurred while they were in college?"

"Um yeah. Dad said that a mini ghost portal exploded in your face and you were sent to the hospital with, well he called it ecto-acne," Danny said recalling what his dad told him the night before.

Vlad seemed to stiffen before he turned to gaze at Danny. "That accident did more than put me in the hospital," he said and Danny gasped in surprise when rings of black energy appeared around Vlad's waist separating to reveal a ghost with bluish tinged skin, glowing crimson eyes and spiky black hair with a white nimbus surrounding him.

Danny stared in utter shock. "Y…You're a half-ghost too?" he said.

Vlad nodded. "That accident gave me ghost powers," he said. "Just as, I am sure, happened to you, yes?"

Danny shivered but nodded slowly.

"Are you willing to tell me what happened now?"

Danny hesitated then said, "Mom and Dad built a ghost portal but it didn't work when they turned it on. I, well, I just wanted to see it." He decided at the last minute to not tell Vlad about Sam telling him to go into the ghost portal.

"I went inside it," he said softly. "And well, I tripped and…the on button was inside the portal."

Vlad looked shocked. "You were _inside_ the portal when it was turned on?" He sounded outraged though Danny didn't know who his anger was directed at.

He nodded fidgeting again.

Vlad started pacing again muttering under his breath and even with his hearing enhanced by his ghost powers, Danny couldn't figure out what his parents' college friend was saying. He looked angry though.

Sighing, Vlad calmed down and turned to face Danny. "Daniel," he said. "I have had these powers for over twenty years ever since that accident. I am willing to teach you everything I know."

Danny look surprised at the older half-ghost. "Really? B…But why?"

Vlad's lips curved into a smile revealing small fangs in his mouth. "You obviously need to learn to control your powers especially since you seem to be planning on keeping your powers a secret from your parents. Your secret would come out quicker if you keep phasing through solid objects or go invisible at random moments."

Danny sighed knowing the older half-ghost was right. "But I barely know you. So why are you offering to help me?"

"It's simple Daniel. You and I are the only half-ghosts in existence. I am the only one who can possibly understand what you're going through."

Danny hesitated even though he knew Vlad was right. "Can I have some time to think about it?" he asked.

Vlad nodded slowly. "Very well, Daniel. Think about it. I would prefer an answer before you leave after the reunion though."

"All right, Mr. Masters."

"Call me Vlad. Why don't you get some rest, Daniel? Tomorrow, if you wake up early enough, maybe I can show you around my mansion and we can talk more. Perhaps, if you are willing, I can show you some of my powers, powers you are likely to get eventually."

Danny looked at Vlad before nodding. "All right, Vlad, thanks," he said with a small smile before he got to his feet and swayed. "Whoa, dizzy spell."

When the dizzy spell passed, Danny said goodnight to the older half-ghost before leaving the study and heading toward his room. As he walked, he found his thoughts drifting to Vlad's revelation and his offer.

* * *

Vlad watched the younger half-ghost leave the study before he transformed back into his human form a satisfied smile on his face. He hadn't known what to expect when he discovered that the son of the oaf Jack Fenton was a half-ghost like him but then he hadn't expected to discover Daniel's secret quite like he did. The boy obviously didn't have control of his powers and Vlad had to hope that he saw the value of his offer.

Unfortunately, the plans he was creating for Daniel meant he would have to alter his plans for dealing with Jack. If he went about his original plan, which was to overshadow Jack and make him lose his reputation and Maddie's love by destroying the reunion, then Daniel would know it was him because Daniel knew what he looked like in his ghost form and wouldn't trust him again. Vlad very much doubted Daniel would agree to let him train him after that.

He had to change his plans and, it seemed, that he might have to put off killing Jack for a while.

_So, it would appear I will have to call those vultures off,_ Vlad mused. He remembered the vultures report of their failed mission to kill Jack before the reunion, about how a ghost boy that Vlad had no doubt was Daniel had beaten them and drove them off. It was impressive after only two weeks of having his powers and Vlad didn't even know how long he had spent recovering from what happened.

He walked out of the study before watching as Danny made his way into his room before he went off to speak to the vulture ghosts. He hated that he had to change his plans after waiting more than twenty years to get his revenge on Jack but the new information that he learned definitely made it worthwhile. All he needed to do now was to gain Daniel's trust and get Daniel to accept his offer.

After that, well, he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Danny woke up the following morning tired. He hadn't fallen asleep as quickly as he thought he would despite how tired he had been. He had been thinking about Vlad's revelation as well as his offer. Having only two weeks since the accident, Danny's control over his powers was very shaky, as was obvious by what happened the day before. Perhaps Vlad's offer would help him gain control of his powers and that might help him defend the city from the invading ghosts.

Rolling onto his side, Danny gazed at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed. It read 5:45 A.M. and Danny groaned burying his face into his pillow. He normally didn't wake up that early even when he went to school and he was still tired. Unfortunately, he was unable to go back to sleep.

And to make matters worse, his powers decided to act up and Danny suddenly found himself _under_ his bed.

With a scowl, Danny rolled out from under his bed before standing up and stretching. Deciding that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, and thankful that he hadn't gone through the floor, Danny showered and changed before walking out of the room Vlad had given him.

No one was up. The mansion was eerily silent. Danny didn't know what to do and he didn't want to wake up his parents or his sister or Vlad but he didn't want to stay in his room with nothing to do. The fact that he couldn't go back to sleep didn't help matters though Danny would have liked to sleep in just a little longer.

_Stupid ghost powers acting up,_ Danny thought as he walked.

"You're up early, Daniel."

Danny jumped before turning around to find Vlad leaning against the wall beside the door to his study. He hadn't even noticed the older halfa when he walked by the study. "Oh, oh morning Mr. M…er Vlad. I, uh, couldn't sleep," he admitted.

Vlad's eyebrows rose. "You looked tired last night. Are you all right?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I'm fine," he said.

Vlad didn't look like he believed him but he said not nothing about it. Instead, he said, "Come, I believe I said I would take you on a tour of the mansion today."

Danny nodded; he really was curious about the mansion. "Where are we going first, Mr. Ma…er Vlad?" he asked. It was definitely going to take him time to get used to calling his father's college friend by his first name.

"How about we start with the ballroom where the reunion will be held and work our way from there?" Vlad suggested.

"All right." Danny followed Vlad as he led the way to the first floor of the mansion and over to the ballroom. He showed Danny the ballroom, the screening room and the library on the first floor, though the library was two stories. On the second floor, there was a small spa, a training room and Vlad's lab.

"You have a ghost portal too?" Danny said surprised as he gazed at the ghost portal that dominated one end of the older halfa's lab.

"Yes," he replied.

Danny looked around. He could see equipment lying scattered across the many lab tables in the room as well as scientific equipment like beakers and magnifying glasses but there weren't any weapons.

"Unlike your parents, I prefer studying ghosts," Vlad said as if he knew what Danny had been about to ask him.

"Why?" Danny said.

"To better understand my ghost half, for one, and because I am a scientist for another," he said.

"Oh."

"What do you plan on doing with your powers, Daniel?" Vlad asked. The question came out of the blue catching Danny off guard.

He looked over at the older halfa and decided to be honest. "Well, right now, I'm just using them to help out around Amity Park," he said, "'Cause since mom and dad's ghost portal opened, a lot of ghosts have been attacking and, since it was my fault that they're there, I decided to help capture them."

"I see you are following in your parents' footsteps."

Danny shrugged. "I guess you can see it like that."

Vlad was silent for a long moment before he said, "Do you wish to see what powers I have now, Daniel?"

Danny turned to face the older halfa before nodding eagerly. He was looking forward to see what powers he could possibly get.

A moment later, the black rings of light appeared around Vlad's waist and transformed him into his ghost half. "Like you, the first powers I got were intangibility, invisibility and flight," the billionaire said. "But I also have other powers."

Danny watched, wide-eyed, as Vlad demonstrated a few of his powers; pink ecto-rays, pink shields, lightning and duplication. "Wow," he said as Vlad reabsorbed the three duplicates he had created and dropped to the ground before changing back to his human form.

"Indeed," Vlad said amused. "Some of those powers you may not get though, such as the lightning. It depends on your core."

"Core?"

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "I would have thought your parents discussed everything they knew about ghosts with you and your sister, Daniel," he said.

"I, kinda, stopped listening after a while," Danny admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cores are to ghosts what hearts are to humans," said Vlad not responding to Danny's words. "You can either have a hot core or a cold core and, whichever core you have determines the powers you will get with the exception of common powers like intangibility, invisibility, flight, ecto-rays, ecto-shields and duplication. I have learned that there are ghosts who have more powers than those, as well as the powers directly related to their core. I've also learned that the more powerful the ghost is, the more powers he will likely have. However, their powers also depend on how much control they have at least that is the way it is for me and I figure for you too."

"So what powers are associated with hot and cold cores?" Danny asked.

"Lightning is common for hot cores," said Vlad. "I do not know about cold cores since I have a hot core and haven't met anyone with a cold core."

"I wonder what my core is," Danny wondered aloud.

"I am sure we can determine that but only if you accept my offer," Vlad said.

_How did I know he was going to say that?_ Danny thought. "I'll give you an answer after the reunion, Vlad," he said.

"Very well. Now come. I can use some help finishing preparations for the reunion and I'm sure your parents and sister are up by now. Would you mind helping a bit?"

"Sure Vlad, I don't mind," Danny said before he followed Vlad as he led the way out of the lab.

* * *

The tower floated surrounded by a canvas of green and floating clocks. Inside, gears turned and clocks swung back and forth like pendulums. The chamber was shrouded in shadows except for the steady green glow that came in through the openings in the walls or the glow that came from the many screens that filled the chamber. The ghost floating in front of the screens was currently in the form of a young adult with a hooded purple cloak, a gear-shaped brooch on his right shoulder and a scepter topped with a clock in his hand. His upper body had a clock in it while his lower body was a spectral tail. His eyes were crimson with a scar over the right one and the pale skin and white glow gave him an ethereal look.

He was currently gazing through one of the screens where the only two halfas in existence were finishing preparations for the college reunion the older halfa would be hosting. He knew that the present he was currently watching was because of a change that caused the accident to occur later than in other futures and yet he knew that it may or may not be beneficial for both halfas. They were the only ones of their kind and, though they had different wants, they could better face what will be tossed at them together.

However, that did not mean that they will not turn on each other. That was always a possibility. He knew that, as of right now, they would be allies but anything can change that and he would, of course, know when that happened. After all, he knew everything.

Clockwork sensed the presence of some unwanted visitors but didn't bother on turning away from the screen he was watching. Behind him floated the two Observants, who could be best described as floating eyes in cloaks. The two Observants were silent for a while before the first one floated forward.

"This complicates things," the first Observant said. "We were not expecting the accident to occur later and that has changed things. We do not believe it is for the better."

"The future will be a darker place because of this," the second Observant said.

"You do not know that," Clockwork said finally turning his gaze from the screen to look at the floating eyes behind him.

"We've seen it," the first Observant said.

"The future will be a darker place than the future created when the younger halfa cheated," the second Observant said.

"He needs to be destroyed before this future can happen," said the first Observant.

"Why must he be destroyed?" Clockwork said. "His future can change quickly based on the choices he makes."

"If he makes the wrong choice…" the first Observant began.

"We do not know he will make the wrong choice," Clockwork interrupted a little satisfied when the Observant glared at him with irritation in his eye. The Observants hated it when they were interrupted.

"We do not know he won't either," said the second Observant.

"You wish for him to be destroyed on the chance that he will make the wrong choice," said Clockwork, "even though the event in which he will need to make that choice will not occur for some time."

"And what of the older one?" the first Observant demanded. "If the older one influences the younger one then the young one will make the wrong choice."

"Once again, you do not know that and you are underestimating him," Clockwork said. He would be lying if he said he wasn't fond of the boy; that was one reason why he had taken to observing him while another was because he knew the boy would play an important role in the future, no matter which future ends up happening.

"You've grown fond of this boy," the second Observant said matter-of-factly.

"He is an enigma," Clockwork replied, "more so than the older halfa. And he will play an important role in the future."

"Nevertheless, Clockwork, if this boy seems on the verge of making the wrong choice, you must step in and destroy him," the first Observant said getting back to the main topic they had been discussing.

"Naturally," Clockwork said. "That's all you Observants do, observe, never act, and send me to do your dirty work." He turned his gaze back to the screen before adding, "I shall do what I must. Now, would you care to observe the door?"

The two Observants exchanged irritated glances before they left.

Clockwork waved his staff to fast forward in time watching as the events spiraled rapidly in front of him; a hunter hunting, a genie granting wishes, a guitar and flames, a glowing sword in a pumpkin, flying pieces of technology, two dragons clashing, a white trench coat and a fedora. Two scenes stood out amongst the rest; a throne on which sat a figure hidden in shadows with only a crown of flames visible and crimson eyes peering out of the darkness as shockwaves of green light tore across the screen.

"All is as it's supposed to be," Clockwork said softly.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: YES! I was able to bring in my all time favorite **_**Danny Phantom**_** character**

**Darth: well duh. You always find a way to include your favorite characters**

**Blaze: good point. By the way, Clockwork, why the hell didn't you tell me?**

**Clockwork: excuse me?**

**Blaze: you knew that it would take Darth a month and three days to unfreeze Vlad**

**Clockwork: I did but then I…**

**Everyone Who Knows Clockwork: …know everything, we know!**

**Anakin: you don't know everything!**

**Clockwork: Obi-Wan shall step into the room and hand you your lightsaber in three point five seconds**

**Obi-Wan: (three point five seconds later) Anakin, you've got to stop losing this (hands Anakin his lightsaber)**

**Anakin: (stares at lightsaber and then at Clockwork shocked)**

**Clockwork: you see I do know everything**

**Blaze: since you know everything, when will I update this story again?**

**Clockwork: Friday evening at 8 while you are watching Smackdown**

**Anakin: wow that was oddly specific**

**Blaze: well let's see if Clockwork's right. Please review and I will post chapter 4, well if Clockwork's right, at 8 pm Friday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and your reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. A Decision Made

**Thank you to the 7 people who reviewed the last chapter. I hope that you like this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**4.**

**A Decision Made**

Jazz looked up surprised when Danny made his way into the dining room with Mr. Masters just behind him. She would have thought her brother would still be asleep considering he needed all the rest he could get since the accident. He didn't look tired though, which was a relief, but Jazz could see that she wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"Danny, you're up early," Maddie said standing up before walking over to join Danny and resting a hand on his forehead. She frowned before saying, "Usually I have to wake you up and you're still cold."

"I couldn't sleep," Danny admitted, "and ended up waking up early. And it's just chilly in my room but it's fine. Vlad took me on a tour of the mansion by the way."

Jazz frowned at the use of the billionaire's first name as did Maddie but Jack made his way into the dining room effectively preventing either of them from replying and nearly running into Masters had he not stepped out of the way.

"Mads, where did you put the…? Oh, hey V-man, didn't see you there?" Jack said grinning.

Masters' lips thinned and muttered something that Jazz couldn't hear. In a louder voice, he said, "That is perfectly all right, old friend. Come, Daniel, let's get some breakfast and then we can start with setting up the tables."

"Sure thing, Vlad," Danny said walking over to the table and sitting down beside Jazz while Masters sat at the head of the table. Jack plopped into a seat beside his wife and immediately finished the question he had wanted to ask his wife when he entered the dining room.

"So where did you put the Fenton fishing rod? I think that'd be the best way to catch the Dairy King's ghost until we can suck him into the thermos. Nice that Danny got that working, huh?" Jack said.

Masters' eyebrows rose and he looked curiously at Danny who shrugged. "Mom and dad invented a thermos to capture ghosts in but they never really got a chance to try it out before the invasion started after…well, after what happened. Dad gave one to me, just in case he said, and a ghost attacked. I didn't exactly expect it to work so I was surprised when it did."

"I see. I would very much like to see this thermos," Masters said.

"There's one in the RV. I'll go get it," Jack said making the move to get up as the cooks entered the dining room.

"Not now, Jack. Wait until after breakfast," Maddie insisted.

Jack looked disappointed but he nodded.

Jazz turned her gaze to her breakfast with an exasperated roll of her eyes. Since the accident, her parents and Danny have both believed that ghosts were actually attacking Amity Park and yet Jazz hadn't seen any proof. Granted, the thermos did work but Jazz hadn't been present when it worked so she didn't know if it actually did catch a ghost. She refused to believe in anything unless she saw it with her own eyes or there was evidence to back it up and, for the existence of ghosts, she had neither.

Her parents, and recently Danny, believed otherwise.

Breakfast passed by swiftly, Jack talked throughout most of it with both his wife and Masters while Danny ate in silence occasionally asking a question to clarify something that Jack had said, which often launched Jack into yet another monologue based on what Danny asked. Jazz had to resist the urge to hit or strange her brother every time that happened.

"Hey, any information is useful when it comes to ghosts, Jazz," Danny said with a shrug noticing the irritated scowl Jazz was directing at her oblivious father.

"Ghosts don't exist," she said as she swallowed another bite of food.

Danny sighed and finished eating.

"You would be surprised what exists in this world, Jasmine," Masters said reminding them that he was there as he finished eating. "Are you finished, Daniel?"

Danny nodded pushing away from the table and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"Vlad asked me to help out with the preparations for the reunion later on today," said Danny.

Jazz, seeing that her parents had gotten into another discussion on the finer points of one of their newest inventions and not wanting to listen to yet another one of these discussions, stood up. "Can I help?" she asked.

"I do not mind," Masters said before he led the way out of the dining room with Danny just behind him. Jazz, after letting her parents know where she and Danny where, though she wasn't sure they heard her, followed them.

* * *

It didn't take them too long to finish preparing the ballroom for the reunion but, as Vlad had already had the maids and cooks do almost all the work and only leave a few things to be done, it was to be expected. He had been hoping to have some time to talk to Daniel some more and continue his campaign to sway Daniel's decision in his favor but Jasmine asking to help had sent that idea out the window.

But Jasmine's decision to help wasn't too surprising considering what her parents had started discussing and her unwillingness to accept the existence of ghosts. That could also work in Vlad's favor. He was also factoring in Daniel's friends who were present when the boy had his accident and thus knew the secret.

_ I will deal with that later. I can do nothing until I know what Daniel's decision is,_ Vlad thought watching approvingly as Daniel, putting the last of the tables in place, walked over to join him.

"Is that all, Vlad?" he asked.

"For now," Vlad replied. "We'll bring out the food when we get closer to when the reunion will begin. Nothing else needs to be done until later so you're free to do what you want until then. I have a lot of movies in the screening room if you want to go there or if you want to go to my library."

"I think I'll go to the screening room, Mr. Masters," Jasmine said.

"You aren't going to the library? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Daniel said with feigned shock but he chuckled when Jasmine glared at him before she walked off.

"I didn't get a good look at the library during the tour this morning," Daniel said musingly, "though I did spot an Astronomy section."

"You enjoy Astronomy?" asked Vlad.

Daniel nodded. "Always have," he said. "I want to be an astronaut and I've always loved looking at the stars and discovering so much about them. I think that's the only subject in school that I actually like."

"Well, if you want then you may go to the library and look at the Astronomy books."

Daniel grinned before nodding and making his way toward the library.

Vlad watched him go with a faint smile that quickly faded when a shouted "Hey V-man" sounded and he, pushing the scowl away and putting up a blank mask of indifference, turned around as Jack walked over to join him a fishing rod in one hand and a thermos in the other.

Jack held out the thermos. "You said you wanted to see it so here it is," he said beaming as Vlad took the thermos. He turned it around in his hands examining it.

"So, can you tell me where I can find the Dairy King's ghost now?" Jack asked excitedly.

Vlad turned his attention from the thermos to the buffoon in the orange jumpsuit. "Of course, old friend," he said barely able to keep his voice level and without the anger and resentment he was currently feeling. He led the way to where he decided would be the best place to let Jack try to find the nonexistent Dairy King's ghost. Once he had Jack taken care of, he made his way into the library.

He found Daniel sitting in between two bookshelves an Astronomy book opened on his lap. He was turning the page when he noticed Vlad's presence and looked up. "Oh hey Vlad," he greeted him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Vlad said.

"I never thought I'd say this but your library's amazing," said Daniel. "I lost count of how many Astronomy books I've found."

Vlad's lips quirked into a smile as he said, "Have you given any more thought on my offer?"

Daniel sighed. "I'm leaning towards accepting it," he said, "but I'm just not sure. I mean, how would you teach me?"

"I'm a billionaire, Daniel. Getting to Amity Park or bringing you here is, by far, the easiest problem to deal with."

"What about my parents?"

"If you have no desire to tell them the truth then I can come up with a good excuse."

"And Sam and Tucker? Would I be able to tell them?"

Vlad wasn't sure about that as he has never met Daniel's friends but they already knew about his secret but that wasn't enough to let Daniel tell them Vlad's secret. "I would rather they not know my secret, Daniel," he said.

"I won't tell them that," Daniel said. "I just meant telling them that you were going to teach me. They don't have to know you're like me."

"And what would you tell them I am, Daniel?" Vlad said raising his eyebrows. "If you tell them I am training you, don't you think they would be curious as to how I would train you and why?"

"Oh right, I hadn't thought of that." Daniel sighed before adding, "I just don't like keeping things from them."

Vlad didn't respond to that; he didn't have any friends, and he hated the one person who had been his friend because the blubbering oaf had been responsible for him being half-dead, so he didn't know how to help Daniel in this dilemma.

"I guess I'll just keep it from them for now," Daniel said. It was obvious he didn't like it but Vlad wasn't worrying about that; he was too busy thinking about what exactly Daniel had just said.

"Does this mean you accept my offer?" he asked.

Daniel looked up before a small smile crossed his face. "I guess so," he said.

Now Vlad did smile. "Very well, Daniel. I will see to figuring out how we are going to make this work. For now, I will leave you to your book."

Daniel chuckled before turning his attention to the book while Vlad, feeling more satisfied than he had been when he first devised his plan to get rid of Jack Fenton, left the library.

_Ah, Daniel, soon you will be mine and your mother will soon follow,_ he thought.

Step one of his newly forming plans was complete.

* * *

Danny, dressed in a suit, was making his way toward the ballroom to join his parents when he passed by the screening room. He could hear the noise and he poked his head inside to find his sister sitting on the couch watching the large TV screen. "Aren't you going to the reunion?" he asked.

Jazz looked at him. "What, and watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new-wave music? Pass." She turned her gaze to the screen before adding, "Did you know the Packers won the very first Super Bowl?"

"Whatever," Danny said rolling his eyes before he left the room. He met with his parents just as they were about to enter the ballroom. Both of them were still dressed in their blue and orange jumpsuits though Jack had a yellow-and-blue striped tie.

All around him, Danny could see people his parents' age talking with each other, laughing and dancing to the music that wafted around the room. The tables that Danny had helped sat up earlier were filled with the people who weren't standing or dancing. The food table was also surrounded by guests.

Danny just gazed around wondering if he should have just skipped the reunion and stayed with his sister in the screening room.

Suddenly, Jack called out, "Hey Harry!" and Danny turned his gaze to the slender woman with dark hair in a ponytail at the back of her head as she spit out the food she was chewing.

"Ugh. I'd know that voice anywhere," Danny's ghost hearing allowed him to pick up what the woman said just before she walked over to join the family though.

"Jack, Maddie, how nice," she said; she was clearly uncomfortable.

"Danny, meet Harriet Chin," said Jack glancing briefly at Danny. "She's a bigshot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal now, but back in my college days she was just Harry. Harry Chin! Haha! Get it?"

"I'm really sorry, Harriet," Maddie said.

"Sweetie, you married him; you should be," said Harriet just as a techno type of song began to play.

Jack grinned. "Hey, my song! Come on, let's pogo!" He grabbed Maddie and dragged her onto the dance floor before they began to pogo.

Danny wanted to sink through the floor in embarrassment. "Okay, I'm officially mortified," he said.

"What took so long?" Harriet muttered before she walked off.

Danny wandered around the ballroom bored out of his mind before he found an empty seat at one of the tables near the window. After making a plate of snacks, he walked over to the seat and sat down. When he finished off the snacks, he rested his head on his hand watching his parents who were still on the dance floor.

Of course, his powers acted up yet again and Danny yelped when his elbow sank into the table. He quickly pulled back before gazing around quickly but, thankfully, no one saw with the exception of Vlad who had been walking over to join him.

"Hello Daniel," Vlad greeted him.

"Hi Vlad," Danny greeted him before scowling when his arm went invisible again. "Why does that keep happening?!"

Vlad's lips quirked into a small smile as he said, "Controlling your powers is a mental process, Daniel. Taking control of your powers is much like controlling your emotions since your emotions influence them."

"And how do I do that?" Danny muttered.

"For now, just focus on willing your arm to reappear," said Vlad. "Your mind can handle the rest."

Danny did as he was told, remembering Tucker suggesting he do that when that first happened after the accident, and his arm reappeared. "I don't understand though, Vlad. Why do I have so much trouble controlling my invisibility and my intangibility but don't have a problem flying?"

"Flying in instinctive for ghosts," Vlad said dropping his voice into a whisper. "Flying is like breathing. You do it even before you realize you're doing it. The same can be said for intangibility and invisibility which is why you can't control it. It will take time, Daniel, time and practice. I am still working on a schedule for your training since I know you have school to worry about. I will let you know when I come up with the schedule. Now, you look bored."

Danny flushed. _Was I that obvious?_ He thought.

"If you wish then you can join your sister in the screening room, Daniel," said Vlad. "You don't have to stay here and continue watching _that._" He nodded toward where Jack and Maddie were still doing the pogo in the center of the dance floor; his lip twisted a little but Danny didn't notice as he stood up.

"All right," he said.

"I will see you later, Daniel," Vlad said before watching as Danny left the ballroom.

* * *

Vlad watched Daniel disappear out of the ballroom before turning his gaze back to Jack and his lips curled into a sneer as he gazed at the blubbering buffoon. He sorely wished he had been able to do both of his plans but he didn't want to lose the trust Daniel had in him. He and Daniel could do so much together, could change the world and the ghost zone together; they were the only ones of their kind and their powers made them superior to humans. Plus, having Daniel's trust will definitely help in his plans to do away with Jack Fenton.

He just had to be patient.

That didn't mean he liked watching the buffoon with his beloved Maddie. _You will be mine, Maddie,_ he thought watching as Maddie who was watching Jack with an exasperated look in her violet eyes.

He began walking around the ballroom again keeping one eye on Jack as he did so. He would have liked to go about his original plan now that Daniel was out of the ballroom but he refrained himself. Getting Daniel on his side and his unwavering trust was going to take time and Vlad would rather not risk losing the ground he had already gained with the boy by going about his original plan. He would wait; he has waited for twenty years, he could wait for a little while longer.

After all, Vlad Masters was a very patient man.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow, Clockwork was right. I did post this at exactly 8pm (well 8pm mountain time anyway)**

**Clockwork: of course I was right**

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: unsure and sorry it was a short chapter**

**Clockwork: Darth, step to the right**

**Darth: (steps to the right)**

**Anakin: (comes rolling into the room; would have knocked Darth over had Darth not moved) damn it Vlad! (Gets to feet, grabs Vlad, who had just entered the room, and tosses him into the Far Frozen)**

**Frostbite: (freezes Vlad)**

**Blaze: (sighs) Darth? And please don't take a month and three days to unfreeze him like you did last time**

**Darth: (pulls out flamethrower) I make no promises (takes off to the Far Frozen)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter five as soon as I possibly can**


End file.
